Hazy
by MaryFaraday
Summary: They only wanted to talk. But when Miles invited Phoenix over to his apartment, things quite got turned into another way.. Rated M. Yaoi, BJ, smut, M/M. I do not own Phoenix Wright, nor do I own the characters.


**Title: **Hazy

**Pairing:** Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth

**Genre: **Romance, a bit of tragedy

**Warnings: **Kinky scenes, yaoi, M/M, blowjob, sexual and mature content

**Rating: **M (Mature for sexual and kinky scenes)

**A/N:** So while I'm sick, I decided to write a new fanfic, but now worries. I won't abdandon my other fanfics, it's just that I got the idea for a completely new fanfic. Oneshot, yaoi and a lot of M/M (boy love) included. I tried to write it as good as I can since my head hurts, haha. Enjoy. :)

* * *

He didn't quite know it, when it all started. Starting to have rather innocent, romantic feelings for a certain prosecutor. He really didn't know it and he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd rather not tell anyone about his throbbing heart in his chest whenever he saw his childhood friend.

And when the one he loved so much looked at him with an icy cold stare, he couldn't help but to look away. Because Miles would never treat him that way just like lovers do. Nope, he absolutely won't. But for Phoenix, it was a much different thing, he would embrace Miles as long as possible and to his liking. Then again, Miles wouldn't return his feelings so he had to suffer in order to get what he wants.

Today's trial went rather smoothly except that Miles tortured him more than usual and the black-haired male was unsure what his plan was, or what he was about to do. Phoenix himself did know it very well that Miles changed during today's trial and a glimpse on him - it soon was revealed when Miles caught himself in his several actions towards the other male.

When he walked out of the courtroom, hands in his pockets and letting out a deep sigh, he suddenly was pushed back, a firm and warm hand gripping his shoulder, not too much that it was almost painful, but rather soft and gentle. He turned his head and caught two grey eyes in a rather pale face. The two men stood there, unsure what to say or what to do.

"Edgeworth."

"Wright."

And that was that. Nothing more. They always would adress the other one so casual, yet it only might be in their interests that they are going to do the same thing over and over again. Phoenix never put any thought into it, but when he looked into his eyes and embracing every single part of his thin and pale face. Even when his lips were moving, he couldn't sense it at all. He just couldn't. "Wright!" His surname, so randomly shouted out from Miles, ripped him out of his already messed up thoughts and he blinked twice, looking flatly at him.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, unsure if he read his signals right. It felt just like as if Miles was worried about him. But then again, that might not be the case since he never really cared about him. His voice again made him look into the eye and he sighed again. "I was going to ask you if you could come to my apartment later today. There are some things that I would like to tell you." Miles gave him the same statement again and if Phoenix wouldn't have overhear it, then he would've said yes immediately. And now.. he still said yes. Why? Because it was Miles, and Miles was important to him, so he put more thought into it. Yep, that could be it..

"I'd like to.. Miles." Phoenix spoke up after a small glare from the silver-haired prosecutor and right when he gave his answer, Miles acually smiled and before he walked away, he nodded his head towards him. "I'll expect you at seven, Wright." Walking away from Phoenix, he couldn't even say anything neither did he have the chance to say something back. It was cruel and it sure was very discomforting, but then again, it was Miles Edgeworth, the only person who didn't care for him, until now.

Then again, what was he going to do? What are the plans from Miles, the one who had destroyed him already that much? What are they and why was it always like this? He didn't get it. And neither did he even want to understand anything. It seems like as if Phoenix was being caught from him, for a reason whatsoever. It was weird. He never really did care about Phoenix at all and now it was switched all around in the other way?

When he left the court and walked all the way to Miles' apartment, he thought about a lot of different things. Like, what would happen right now if Miles doesn't even want to talk? Maybe his feelings are playing a little nasty game with him - or so he thought. Therefore, when he walked up to the prosecutor's door, Phoenix tried not to gulp hard and knocked instead, hthe sound of his fingers resonating from the wooden door.

The door was opened immediately and a tired, but also neat-looking Miles stood in the doorway and smiled faintly, gesturing him to come inside. Phoenix felt suddenly warm with all that atomsphere around him, but then again, it was his rival who just asked him to come. To talk, huh? He quite didn't believe that, but if he let it slide now, then it probably was more than a mistake. Or rather, he couldn't do anything because Miles didn't even know about his feelings toward the slightly taller man.

Miles spun around and leaned against the door, arms crossed and his already tired face was fixed on Phoenix's own face, which was so not ever tired, he opened his mouth and shut it again while shaking his head. "Wright.." He softly moaned out his name and Phoenix couldn't stop himself right away. Rushing over to the silver-haired male, he sneaked his arms around his firm waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "Miles, I.. I love you so much.. I am sorry for not confessing earlier to you, but this time.. I am certain that I developed feelings for you over those months... if not even_ years_.." Phoenix whispered against his pale skin and when he felt him move a bit, he immediately jumped out of his thoughts and backed away. Or at least he tried to back away.

Because Miles was holding him close. And when he felt his hot gaze on him and his lips somewhere on his neck, Phoenix threw everything away and soon, his lips were capturing the lips from the other male. They kissed hungrily, as if they always wanted to get a taste from the other's lips. Still kissing, Miles led him to the bedroom and when they were halfway here, he franticially ripped his shirt open after sliding down his vest and pushed him into the matress, his weight nearly pressing Phoenix in.

But then again, he probably didn't care now.

Working on the zipper of his trousers, Phoenix's hand got entangled into his hair and he breathed heavily from minute to minute. When Miles stripped off his trousers and the boxershorts as well, he let out a sharp breath, followed by a loud moan when Miles' mouth was engulfing around his rock-hard member, taking it all in. He sucked, licked and did other things to seduce him and probably to make him cum, but Phoenix wasn't dumb. He tried to hold it in, desperate enough as he was right now, laying on the bed while his shirt was already off as well, fully naked in front of the prosecutor.

And right when Phoenix thought that he could relax more, Miles was already going all the way in, nearly gagging when his hot, sour cum was flooding out, directly into the other male's mouth. He swallowed it quickly and used his hands on Phoenix's legs, standing up while he undid his belt. "Are you sure, you want this, Wright?" He asked passionately, his gaze never leaving his eyes. Phoenix only could nod while he gulped. And when Miles started stripping all of his clothes off, he laid back a bit, but he was being pulled away from the bed, when Miles grabbed his hand, pulling Phoenix closer to him. "This time, you top."

Miles sat down on the bed and positioned himself in the middle, waving Phoenix to him. The other male positioned himself in front of his butthole. The silver-haired male gave him a bottle full of lube and Phoenix used it, opening the bottle and when he was done, he softly pushed one finger in, not even aware that he already hitted a sweet spot, making Miles moan out loudly. He blushed at the sight of his rival who was laying underneath him, squirming and moaning. Pushing another finger in, he started scissoring his tight hole and soon replaced them.

When he entered him, Miles' moan was the absolut best thing he'd ever heard. Clinging desperately to him, he moaned by each time when Phoenix started thrusting harder and faster, Miles' member rubbing against his stomach. Wrapping his legs around Phoenix's lower half, he moaned out again when he started to thrust in even harder, making a complete mess out of him.

"P-Phoenix...!" Screaming out, he immediately came all over his stomach while Phoenix did the last thrust, cumming into him again as both breathed hard while they collapsed. "Fuck.. this was too good.." Miles whispered against his lips, as they kissed again, hungrily and passionately as if they never had the chance again to repeat this sweet thing that just happened.

Because both of them do know for sure that this was an act that only can be done once and never again.

_The End_


End file.
